Case:Spyder
Spyder is a 14yr old DMH (spayed and declawed) that I adopted from a local HumaneSociety when she was a little kitten. Everyone loves her and she loves everyone. She is quite a talker. She has a medium length coat that is so cool... she looks "black", but if you look at her undercoat in the sun, it is actually a beautiful purple-ish color. I also have a male civie, Spankie, who I think is about 10 or so (don't remember). He looks like a Persian mix or a MaineCoon type. I knew his Mom, she was a loveable and very petite DSH, so he must "look" like his Dad. He hates just about everything...lol. DX- 10/20/06...had blood in urine, and had been gradually losing weight despite her ravenous appetite. Did a bloodchem and a urinalysis.(I have all the numbers, but didn't want to take up too much space posting them here. Let me know if you want them and I can send them to you) BG 434 Rx- 2units Humilin N, SID w/breakfast Purina DM (dry) UTI- put on Baytril SID x 14 I am currently awaiting a test kit so I can start monitoring her myself. I have also started giving her some canned food w/the DM- I am feeding her when she tells me she's hungry. I have also been giving her acidopholus and fish oil for quite some time now. Here's what I can tell you so far: DX 10/20/06 10/20/06 - 10/26/06 2u Hum.N SID w/breakfast per vet's Rx 10/25/06- Test Kit arrives....woohoo....thank God for Cheri & Patriot No BG's, but here's her diet for the day- 5:30 am- 1/8 cup DM, 1/4 can FF, 2u +5- 1/4 FF +9- 1/2 FF +16.5- 1/8 c DM, 1/2 FF 10/26/06 5:30 am- 1/8 c DM, 1/4 FF, 1u ( per suggestions from members here, TY) +6.75- BG 269 or 296 (this was my 1st successful test !! was so excited that I could've been dislexic...lol) +8- BG 249 +11.75 BG 178 (did not shoot per Steve & Jocks advice, I was getting ready to feed her dinner and he said wait, so I did) PMPS (+15.5) BG 253 1u 10/27/06 AMPS- BG 331 (45mins after breakfast) 1u +4 BG 64- acting fine, fed 1/4 FF +6.25 BG 155 +7.45 1/2 FF,1/8 DM, 1 Baytril PMPS(+9.45)- BG 225 1/2u, 1TBSP tuna in oil +4 BG 122 1/2 FF 10/28/06 AMPS 284 1 FF, 1/2u +4 BG 73 +6 1/2 FF +10 1FF, 1 Baytril PMPS (+13) 193/209 ( this is when I was comparing 2 different monitors, as I have to switch) +15.5 BG 251, 1/2u, 1/2FF 10/29/06 AMPS 247/251 1FF, thin 1/2u +7 1FF PMPS (+12) BG 201, 1FF +16 BG 217, 1/2FF +17 1/4u 10/30/06 AMPS 285, 1FF, thin 1/2u +4 BG 94 +7 BG 176, 1/2FF ---------------------------------------------------------------------- **** 10/31/06***** our first curve Hum.N AMPS 288, 1FF, 1/2u +2 95 +4 103 +6 227, 1FF +8 240 +10 196 +12 (PMPS) 169, 1FF, 1Baytril- NO SHOT +16 271, 1/2FF, 1/2u ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Spyder has been eating 3 1/2 cans FF per day. I also give her fish oil, and Acidopholus powder(I know she has really bad teeth/gums, but I am too afraid to have any dental work done at her age) 11/07 Started Levemir in PM (many thanx to Phil & Lionel) AMPS 234, thin 1/2 N +8 196 PMPS 227, 1/2 Levemir +4 143 ****Just shooting Levemir from here on*** 11/08 AMPS 251, 1/2 LEV +5.5 115 PMPS 163, 1/2 LEV +4 173 11/09 AMPS 245, 1/2 LEV +3.5 124 Lunch- 1FF +8 107 PMPS(+11) 156, 1/2u, 1/2FF +2 ketones- neg. 11/10 **** 1st Levemir curve**** AMPS 202, 1/2u, 1FF +3 171 +5 1FF +6 192 +9 167 +11 1FF PMPS 179, 1/2u +4 1/2FF 11/11 AMPS 210, 1/2u, 1FF PMPS 182 attempted a .6u (fat half), 1FF 11/12 AMPS 200, .6u, 1FF +3 116 +5 1/2FF +6 152 +9.5 166 +10.5 1FF PMPS 214, .6u +3 1/2FF, ketones- neg. 11/13 ** this is when all the throwing up w/hair started** AMPS 233, .6u (fat half) not eating, puked hair earlier. but ate a few pieces of cooked chic brst +4 a few bites of food +4.5 179 +10 1/2FF **also drinking more today** PMPS 188 .6u +3.5 nibbled on FF 11/14 AMPS 193, .6u, ate a little bit (BM had some hair in it) +3 108, nibbled on FF & chic brst +5 nibbled +6 157 +7.5 nibbling +10.5 nibbling PMPS 189 .6u +3.5 vomitted immediately after eating, loose BM +4 131 11/15 AMPS 105, had vomitted @ 4am, not eating, no shot +15 140, gave thin 1/2 **** TO THE VET WE GO**** THIS IS VET #2, who I really like, and is very supportive. He had never heard of Levemir, and asked for me to call him w/updates every couple of weeks. Blood chem showed nothing alarming, some levels elevated from DX date had actually dropped Nothing to speak of on X-rays either He also picked up on a heart murmer that was not mentioned at the original visit. Vet Rx- 1/2 Reglan & 1/4 Carafate TID. Carafate to be given ~30 mins. after Reglan PMPS (+9) 57 nibbling +10.5 115 +11.5 104, nibbling +12.5 nibbling +13.5 110, gave fat zero 11/16 AMPS (+7) 159, 1/2FF soupy, no shot +8.75 147 +12 103 +16 83 (+24) 180, thin 1/2 +2 118 11/17 3:30 am- puking up hair AMPS (+8) 155 +12 107 +17 119 +20 122 +23 107 *no insulin today* 11/18 AMPS (+32) 133, no shot...I'm gone all day. food left out for "grazing" PMPS (43) 205, thin 1/2u +5 173 11/19 (puked some more hair) AMPS 182, thin 1/2u +7.5 75, acting just fine, so I don't think this is too low for her PMPS 159, no shot (been afraid to shoot this low?) +16 136 +18 169, opted to give a fat zero since it was so late 11/20 AMPS (+6) 209, thin 1/2u PMPS 180, thinner 1/2u 11/21 AMPS 179, thinner 1/2u +6 101 PMPS 191. thin 1/2u 11/22 AMPS 194, thin 1/2u +6 174 PMPS 217, thin 1/2u 11/23 AMPS 166, thinner 1/2u +6 143 PMPS 159, thinner 1/2u 11/24 AMPS 148, thinner 1/2u +4 118 +8 134 PMPS 181, decide to bump back up to .5u 11/25 AMPS 154, .5u PMPS 160, .5u 11/26 AMPS 163, .5u PMPS 153, .5u 11/27 AMPS 162, .5u PMPS 92, no shot +15.5 154, .5u 11/28 AMPS 171, .5u +8 156 PMPS 164, .5u 11/30.....*I'm starting to think that there is something wrong w/this last pack of cat food. Both cats are not eating well, and both have diarrhea. Spankie's (civvie) is worse of course because he has lonk hair...lol AMPS 129, not eating well again, thin 1/2u +2 168 (this is when I started a post in Health Forum, these #'s were weird to me) +3.5 171 +5 157 +7 168 +9.5 103 +12 109 +14 161, .5u I'm still trying to get comfortable shooting at the lower #'s. She's starting to stay under ~160. She was running through the house yesterday!! 12/1 AMPS (+11) 122, .5u +3.5 83 +7 90 PMPS 137, .5u +4 115 12/2 AMPS 157, .5u PMPS 127, .5u +3.25 107 12/3 AMPS 144, .5u PMPS 137, .5u 12/4 AMPS 159, .5u +9 118 PMPS 114, did not shoot +14 106, still did not shoot +16 126, opted for .3u Today's AMPS (+8) 144, gave the "usual" .5u **Damn, I made a mistake....+3.5 56. No wonder she's telling me she's hungry, although she's not showing any signs of problems. She's snacking now on some FF and her new favorite treat- beef heart. +4.5 72 +8 111 +12 92, didn't shoot +13.5 137, thin 1/2 (could've/should've shot @ +12??) 12/6 **starting thin 1/2 BID** AMPS (+10.5) 137, thin 1/2 +6 108 PMPS 135, thin 1/2 12/7 AMPS 156, thin 1/2 +5 56 PMPS 122, thin 1/2 +4 67 12/8 AMPS 160, thin 1/2 ** AMPS creeping up, indicating another reduction ??) +5 134 PMPS 140, decided on 1/4u 12/9 AMPS (+12.5) 132, 1/4u +5 64 PMPS 127, 1/4u 12/10 AMPS 156, 1/4u (from vomitting tinsel??, or too lge pm dose??) +6.5 124 PMPS 104, no shot +13.5 96, no shot +15 174 (ouch), 1/4u 12/11 AMPS (+10.5) 192, 1/4u, feels like I have to start all over +3 86 +6 14+10 116 PMPS (+11.5) 135, 1/4u 12/12 AMPS (+11) 179, 1/4u (getting new meter) +4 121 +8 164 PMPS 169, 1/4u 12/13 AMPS (+11.5) 171, .3u (taking garland off the tree now) gave 1/2 reglan +3.5 99 *** having reaction to reglan??** not acting right, standing funny, has strange look about her +5 130 nibbling +8.5 113 seems better PMPS 150, 1/4u 12/14 (new meter) 3am- puked water AMPS 194, thin 1/2 +4.5 100 +8 149 PMPS 184, thin 1/2, eating better 12/15 (still nibbled/hand fed today) AMPS 183, thin 1/2 +3.5 92 +6 140 +8 154 PMPS 206, 1/2u +4 108 12/16 (ate well today) AMPS (+11.5) 151, thin 1/2 +4.5 82 +7 140 PMPS 176, thin 1/2 12/17 (only nibbling today) AMPS (+12.5) 219, 1/2u +3.5 121 +5 133 +7 159 PMPS (+11.25) 200, 1/2u +4 109 12/18 AMPS 189, 1/2u (ate well today) +3.75 71 +5.75 84 +8.5 114 PMPS 195, 1/2u ***decided it was time to make appt for dental*** 12/19 AMPS 172, 1/2u (ate well today) +4 87 PMPS 167, thin 1/2 12/20 AMPS 180, 1/2u (did not eat well today) PMPS 200, 1/2u 12/21 woke me at 4:30 am- hungry 6am AMPS 194, 1/2u +5.5 116 PMPS 174, 1/2u 12/22 4am threw up water 5:45 am AMPS 148, thin 1/2 PMPS 199, 1/2u *starting 1cc Clindamycin BID- pre dental* 12/23....1cc Clindamycin BID through 1/7/07 AMPS 189, fat 1/2u PMPS 154, thin 1/2 12/24 AMPS 161, thin 1/2 PMPS 127, 1/4u 12/25 AMPS 163, thin 1/2 PMPS 189, 1/2u 12/26 AMPS 145, .3u PMPS 137, .3u 12/27 AMPS 253, .3u (had eaten someting "cookie like" and threw it up @4am) +3 130 PMPS 153, .3u ***will now fast for dental tomorrow** 12/28 **D-DAY** AMPS 178, 1/4u not too happy about not eating...lol- tried to eat a balloon!! PMPS 215 (not bad, I thought) thin 1/2, 2 drops Metacam **dental went very well. 4 teeth extracted. chest x-rays looked great (heart murmur) also tested for LEUK/FIV. ears were irritated/swelling- Baytril Otic BID. Bloodwork as follows (CBC results not in norm range) 10/20-dx'd, 12/28-fasting for dental, (reference numbers) > > > > ALK PHOS 95, 95 (16-71) > > GGT low, low > > GOT 46, 54 (12-65) > > GPT 159, 182 (22-109) > > AML 65, 81 (367-1319) > > BUN 21.0, 29.0 (17.2-31.1) > > PHOS 4.6, 6.1 (2.7-8.1) > > CALCIUM 10.5, 12.3 (7.4-10.5) > > ALB 3.1, 2.8 (0.3-0.4) > > CHOLEST 168, 208 (<249) > > URIC low, low > > CK 370, 373 (70-703) > > CREATIN .6, .9 (0.7-2.4) > > TBIL low, low > > T PROT 7.7, 8.9 (6.3-8.9) > > GLOB 4.6, 6.1 (3.5-5.9) > > BUN/CREA n/a n/a > > ALB/GLOB n/a n/a > > ALSO, here are some of her CBC from pre-dental > > > > WBC 5.1 (low) > > LYM 0.3 (low) > > MCV 50.2 (high) > > MPV 10.2 (low) 12/29 (**starting BID Clind. for next 10 days) AMPS 169, .3u PMPS 182, thin 1/2 +4 195 12/30 AMPS 213, thin 1/2 (tried inj into L belly skin) ate well +3 163 +6.5 188 (threw up while I was gone) +8.5 216 (tiny lunch) +11 ate well PMPS +11.5 207, thin 1/2 (R flap) +3.5 206 (tiny snack) 12/31 AMPS (+12.5) 271, 1/2u (going back to scruff of neck) +3.25 171 +4.5 snack (neg ketones) +8 107, snack +10 dinner PMPS 151, thin 1/2u 1/1 AMPS (+11.5) 109, waited to shoot +12 197, .3u +4.5 149 PMPS (+13) 175, thin 1/2u 1/2 AMPS (+11.25) 112, thin 1/2u PMPS 116, .3u +5 101 1/3 AMPS 148, thin 1/2u PMPS 189, thin 1/2 +3.5 58 1/4 AMPS 167, thin 1/2 +3 135 +6 71 PMPS 157, thin 1/2u 1/5 AMPS 152, thin 1/2 +6 64 PMPS 137, thin 1/2 (was concerned it was too much) +2 65, gave tiny snack +3.5 chic liver +4 52, gave tiny snack +5 113 1/6 AMPS (+10.5- thought clock said 5:30) 157, ate 1/2 bkfst +13 (fell back asleep) 179, thin 1/2 +7.25 95 PMPS (+11) 135, 1/4u 1/7 (last day of BID Clind.) AMPS (+13.5- overslept) 150, 1/4u PMPS (+11.5) 121, 1/4u 1/8 AMPS 162 (wondering why) 1/4u Category:Female cases Category:Feline cases Category:Humulin N cases Category:Levemir cases Category:low-carb cases Category:Dental infection cases Category:UTI cases Category:Tight Regulation cases Category:Feline Levemir users